Songs From LA
by AgentFraniJones
Summary: My iTunes Challenge. One-shots and drabbles to go along with my favourite songs. Pairings and Characters vary. ENJOY!
1. One More Night

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am suffering from serious writer's block with my two main stories so I have made up my own iTunes challenge to get my creative juices flowing! I'm also in slight denial of my writer's block and a refuse to let anyone help me. So I am helping myself. (NCIS:LA isn't mine... if it was you'd be lacking new episodes because of my writer's block!)**

_Rules of the Challenge: Pick a fandom. Put your favourite playlist on your iPod on shuffle. For the first 10 songs, write a drabble or short one-shot for each with whatever pairing you like. The one-shot must have someone say the title of the song. Other than that, the song does not have to full-on relate to the one-shot. _

**Song: One More Night**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Pairing: Densi Friendship**

"So when is your house going to be habitable again?"

Deeks glanced sideways at his partner, who was sitting on the couch next to him. Her eyes were still focused on the TV screen but it was clear she still wanted an immediate answer.

"Tomorrow. The gas should be gone by tomorrow."

"I still can't believe you let fleas invade your house."

"I swear, I had no idea Monty had fleas."

"Aww, did daddy forget about his baby?"

"No… he's just very good at hiding things from me."

Kensi laughed and chucked a cushion at Deeks. The detective had been staying at her house for the past two nights while his house was being fumigated and Monty was at the vet being treated. When Deeks first called, asking if he could crash at her house, her first answer was an immediate no. However, when she saw him the next day the no, for some unknown reason, became a yes. She didn't know what is was, but something about him just made her say yes. So now she had a temporary housemate.

"So one more night," Deeks confirmed.

"Yeah… one more night."

"As a thanks, pizza's on me."

"And beer."

"Beer too."

Sometimes, they gave into each other way too easily. Honestly though, why wouldn't they?

**Well wasn't that sweet? Feel free to use my iTunes challenge, just mention in the summary that it is my challenge. (Also let me know via PM, cause I like to know when people are borrowing my stuff)  
****Frani xx**


	2. Some Nights

**A/N: MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS KILLING ME. Well not really. Don't panic though because I WILL NOT GIVE UP! That is my mantra. On another note, a had a school concert last. I'm in the Middle School Band, which is fun, but scary cause I'm the only girl who plays the oboe (do any of you know what an oboe is?). My point is, I now have this pounding noise in my head. I call it the sound of drums (Doctor Who reference anyone?). Ugh, I'm rambling now. SO ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine)**

**Song: Some Nights**

**Artist: Fun.**

**Pairing: Team**

Heroes. A hero isn't superman or batman or even wonder woman. A hero isn't your favourite popstar or actor. They're the ones who run into the building when everyone else is running out. They're the people you don't even know the names of until they're no longer alive. They're not always in uniform; in fact some of the best just wear normal clothes. They're not only the ones who save others but they're the ones who make sure it doesn't happen again. They're the ones who wish it would end, even if they became jobless. _They_ are heroes.

Heroes are all around the world. Some are brought up to be heroes, some choose careers that end up making them heroes, some just do something heroic, and some just _are _heroes. Where you are depends on what a hero means to you. But the idea is still there, heroes face what ordinary people run away from.

One night, four heroes returned from their latest mission. Three males and a female, all looking tired, drained, sad and slightly empty. Any mission involving children usually left those trying to save the day feeling like that. Memories would cloud their minds for weeks and for some, nightmares would tear through their sleep. Nothing was said, they sat down and let thoughts and feelings consume their heads. Silence devoured the whole building. Not many people where around anyway, it was late and most people had retreated to their homes.

The silence was broken by footsteps and the four heroes raised their heads. The person who stood before them was their fearless leader, the person who made sure they came home each night. She spoke, quietly but with words of power.

"I know. Today was a tough one. Some nights, you just want it to stop."

**Um... was that sad? Because I'm getting sad vibes. QUESTION TIME! The next song on my list is "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran. Could I please have some ideas/pairing suggestions? Pretty please? With coffee and twinkies on top? That is all.  
****Frani xx**


	3. Drunk

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to Kath46 who suggested one of the pairings for the chapter. This is kind of sad and also a bit sappy but hey, I'm a sappy mood. Also, I think I have stuffed up the tenses a bit, so please ignore that! Thanks to those loving people who reviewed and have alerted and faved this fic. ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine, I am just borrowing CBS's toys and I will give them back... eventually.)**

**Song: Drunk**

**Artist: Ed Sheeran**

**Pairing: Densi, past Kensi/Jack**

He watches them. The shaggy blonde says something which sends her into a fit of giggles. Jack remembered when _he _was the one who could say a simple sentence that would leave her giggling for over three minutes. He's practically staring at them now. He has no idea who the shaggy blonde is, but he's seen him with her before. But that was over a year ago. Surely his ex isn't in a long term relationship? She catches him looking at them and when she realises who it is she freezes and shifts closer to her companion. Jack takes a sip of his drink and still looks at her. Maybe he should go and talk to her. Before he can give that thought a yes or no he's already walking towards them

**xxxxxx**

Deeks notices Kensi's sudden stiff nature and concern immediately floods him. "Kens… what's wrong?" he asks.

"H-he's here," Kensi barely whispers.

"Who? Who's here?"

"Hello Kensi."

The words are slightly slurred but they're still easy to understand. Deeks turns around and sees a rather tall and handsome man, staring directly at Kensi.

"Hello Jack," Kensi says quietly.

Jack…_Jack_. The name slowly registers in Deeks' head and he doesn't know whether to take Kensi away immediately or punch this guy. This is the Jack who left Kensi, who _broke_ her heart. He's the reason why Kensi fears long term relationships or gets misty eyes whenever someone mentions PTSD.

"Miss me?" Jack asks.

"You're drunk Jack," Kensi says, strength returning to her voice.

"That's all you ever say '_you're drunk Jack_'. Now I remember why I left you."

That's the final straw for Deeks. He pulls Kensi away from Jack and looks straight into the taller man's eyes.

"I think you should go," he says.

"Oh really? Are you her lover boy then? You'll dump her soon, trust me, she's not worth it."

Deeks cracks and with one swift movement of the arm and fist, Jack is on the floor with a bleeding nose. Deeks leads Kensi out of the bar and into the fresh air of the night. Seeing that his partner is close to tears he completes a daring move and puts his arms around her. Surprisingly she buries her face into his chest and lets the tears flow freely. Deeks swears he can hear his heart breaking.

"He was wrong you know. He's the one who's not worth it. Because you _are_ worth everything Kensi. Especially to me."

**You like? I like. Okay so the next song is "Chasing the Sun" by The Wanted. As usual I would love your suggestions and I promise to give you some credit! See ya Hipcats!  
****Frani xx**


	4. Chasing the Sun

**A/N: Hey Hipcats! Thanks to densi93 who suggested Neric as a pairing. I officially have two weeks left of school! I'm really happy because this means I will have heaps of time to WRITE! *Sigh* I have to get through 2 essays and a maths test first. Ugh sometimes I hate school. Well anyway I hope you ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is like my dad's iPhone. I wish it was mine but I know it belongs to someone else)**

**Song: Chasing the Sun**

**Artist: The Wanted**

**Pairing: Neric Friendship**

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this Eric."

Eric turned his head slightly towards the passenger seat and grinned at the petite woman who was sitting there. Nell sighed and shook her head, keeping a small smile to herself. Somehow Eric and convinced her to take surfing lessons… with him as the instructor. She couldn't remember all the details, only the fact she had said yes. So now they were driving towards the beach on a glorious Friday afternoon. Nell stared out the window and watched the sun, high up in the sky.

"I've always loved the sun at this time of day," Eric commented, noticing what Nell was watching.

"Mmm… why's that?" Nell asked.

"They way it's positioned. It's like we're chasing the sun. I know it's a bit silly. It's just something from my childhood."

"It's not silly, it makes sense. Of course you do know that there's a great big technical explanation about why it looks like we're chasing it."

"Of course."

They lapsed back into silence. The sun was going to set in a couple of hours so Eric had promised a quick trip to the beach and then dinner at a beach-side pub. Nell would never admit it, but she had actually been looking forward to it. Her sister had been lecturing her about trying new things the other day and this was her response. Nell's gaze returned to outside the window, where she could see a glimpse of crystal blue water. Yeah, this was definitely something new.

**I want to be able to surf properly but unfortunately I can't :( Anyway the next song is either "Payphone" by Maroon Five or "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Let me know which song you want because I can't decide! Ciao Hipcats!  
Frani xx  
**


	5. This is War

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well there was an even result for the PAYPHONE v. THIS IS WAR vote. So I chose This is War. Don't hate me, Payphone is next time! On another note OMG SEASON 10 AND SEASON 4 ARE STARTING SOON! You lucky Americans get it this Tuesday and I get it next Tuesday! I'm not complaining because I am so EXCITED! Well, ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine, if it was I would know what is happening in season 4, but I don't)**

**Song: This is War**

**Artist: 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Pairing: Team **

The OSP was in crisis mode. A bomb had gone off at the Long Beach Naval Complex then 10 minutes they learnt that NCIS's Los Angeles field office was under attack. People were running around OSP trying to contact the office and Headquarters in DC. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks rushed into the building, having been on the other side of LA interviewing witnesses related to a week-long case that had been going on.

"Hetty, what's going on? We heard on the radio about the explosion at Long Beach," Sam asked.

"Our Los Angeles field office is under attack. No one has been able to make contact," Hetty replied.

A loud whistle came from the top of the stairs. The team plus Hetty looked up to see Nell and Eric at the top of the stairs.

"We've been on the phone with Director Vance. He's declared the current situation as suburban war. Reinforcements are heading in A.S.A.P from D.C and Quantico. He's also requested that you guys go and attempt to help the situation," Eric explained.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is war," Nell announced to the group and to those near by.

"You heard them. Get your gear together, your assistance is needed."

The team got together their requirements and sped away in the SUV, guns at the ready.

"Kens, if something happens to me, you're in charge of Monty," Deeks said, not sure whether he was serious or joking.

"Shut up Deeks. No one is dying today."

**One of my shorter ones, I know. I was planning to upload the next chapter of Kindergarten Agents tomorrow but my mum has kindly informed me she has filled my agenda (in the car for most of the day, how lovely). So maybe wednesday? dunno. Hwyl fawr HipCats!  
****Frani xx**


End file.
